The Twins of Chaos
by ThatDarkNinjaGuy
Summary: Long before time, there were two forgotten gods. They were dear to the Olympians until something happened. Now the gods want them back, but after all that has happened will the Twins of Chaos help the Gods survive?


Prologue

A being of darkness raced through the halls of a hospital. He never felt so scared before, hell he was never scared in his life, until his wife told him the outcome of their nightly "activities". It was ironic, the wars he has been through has never scared him, and that was saying something, the scars on his back proved it. Although inguries on people like him usually healed fast, there are some weapons in the unvirsere that can bring down gods. All the wars have never brought down a tear, but the news that his wife provided caused the wairrior of a man to kneel down and cry, scared that he will hurt them. The people around him gasped, and kneeled as the man ran pasted them through the hall, all saying the same thing, "All hail the Creator, Chaos!"

Chaos ran past door 156, stopped ten doors later, and ran back and opened up the door. He was greeted by the sight of a woman clad in white, holding two babies, one clad in darkness, the other in white. His eyes watered at the sight of his beloved holding his pride and joy. He walks over, emotions running through his mind, he can only muster a small "Hey."

His cheeks redden as Order lets out an amused snort.

"Is that how you greet your wonderful wife when she's been through hell and back?" She teased as Chaos' cheeks reddened again. "By the way, you look like a tomato."

"Is that so? Guess who's fault is that?" Chaos asked, walking to his wife and capturing her lips for a passionite makeout. after they both ran out of air, he kissed the cheeks of the screaming and crying twins. The twins stopped screaming and crying and looked at their father with big shining eyes filled with happiness and they both wiggled out of their mothers arms and reached out to their father. Chaos picked them up and started bouncing them on his knee. Delighted, the twins laughed. After a few minutes of playing, they yawned and Chaos handed over the twins to Order and they sunggled against their mother and sarted sleeping.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a while. Birth is hard, hopefully you won't get me pregnant again." Order said, leaning back to the pillow.

"Sure, love. but try to sleep, ok? " Chaos replied. He let his mind wander off. Who would have known that the Creator will love and marry the Destroyer. And here he was, starting an immortal family with his worst enemy, yet he still loves her. Love is a crazy thing is it? Order opens up her eyes and looked at her husband with wonder. She can literally see the thoughts run through his brain. She smiles. A million years, and Chaos hasn't changed one bit. She can't say the same thing though. She changed a lot. The day he kissed her changed her life forever.

*flashback*

Order POV.

I look around. Nothing but a few pieces of earth remains float around in space after I blew the planet up. For once, I felt remorse. This planet was deeply populated, all beings made from Chaos. I always wanted to create life, but with these hands, I can only destroy. I turned to look at the remaining bits of earth. Maybe I shouldn't have killed the planet. I quickly banished that thought. I should have done that. Served them right, calling me fat. Ironically, it was the overweight guys calling me that.

"Well well. What happened here? Where is my lovely planet?" The comment jerked me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned at glared at the inturder, magically warpping into my armor and directed my sword to him.

"What do you want Chaos?"

Chaos POV

Damn, she's hot when she is mad. I know she is my enemy, but she is so hot when she is mad. I have seen most of her faces: happy, sad, mad, pissed, you name it. The only face I haven't saw was her fucked face. I want to know what her face looks like as I take her against the wall. I quickly stored the thought away. Yep the creator, the best god around, the god who made fucking humans, is a pervert. First I got to get her to like me. I made up a plan.

Order POV

Chaos looks like trouble. I summoned a giant sheild and exchanged my short sword for a broad sword. I know Chaos isn't a murder, but gods and people change. I have a bad feeling that this fight will change eveything. Quick, think of a plan brain! Think!

no ones POV

(A/N I'm not good at writing fight scenes so please try to bear with me)

Chaos knows that Order isn't going to submit, so he brings in his armor and spear, strapping his short sword into his hilt. He steps towards Order and thrust his spear toward her. Thinking quick, Order deflected the spear with her sheild and broke it using her broad sword. She started glowing, an idiacation that she was talaporting. Chaos, seeing her glow, grabbed her, thus tealporting wth her and once he found soild ground, threw her toward the wall. She quickly twisted her self and bounced off the wall, and head-butting Chaos. Chaos flew from the impact and hit the ground. He quickly jumped up.

"Shit! She's harder to battle than I thought." Chaos thouught. He ran behnd Order using a soeed that even it was hard for Order to follow. He kicked her back and she went flying. Chaos channelled energy to his sword and swung resleasingg that energy into a arc flying to Order at high arc of pure energy hit Order causing an exposion and Order came down, unconious. Chaos winced and thought, "Maybe I put too much energy in that hit."

*timeskip*

Order woke up at some random bed. She got up and a wave of nasuala eran over her and she almost fell. A hand reached out and grabbed her, leading back to the bed.

"You got to be careful, you got hit with too much energy there." Chaos said worried.

"Guess who's fault is that?" Order countered.

"Well it's your fault."

"How is it MY fault? As I recalled you was te one to hit me."

"If you haven't blew up my planet, I wouldn't have battled you. Why did you blow it up anyways?"

"They called me fat." She felt her cheeks redden as she realized how child-like that reponse was.

"Really? You killed billions of people for a meanless comment." Chaos asked as an amused chuckle escaped. He started letting his laughter go when Order glarred at him wih her cheeks red, which made Order's mind wander off at how handsome he looked. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Chaos got up.

"You know, I should make you more mad, its cute." he exclaimed as he quickly pressed is lips against hers.

*timeskip*

That kiss lead to years of dating and then to marrage. Those years with Chaos changed her. She stopped blowing up random planets full of people unless when she had her period or when she was preneant. But that was a different issue. Chaos looked up at her.

"You know, we never named the children."


End file.
